Les Saisons
by lyralary
Summary: Printemps, Été, Automne, Hiver. Quatre chapitres de même nom, sortes de drabbles formant un OS découpé en chapitres.La tragique histoire de Harry Potter et Severus Snape.
1. Printemps

**Printemps**

Il est à la bibliothèque, il sourit. Cela fait déjà un an…

Le fenêtre laisse apercevoir des arbres en plein regain de leur feuillage, qui s'ouvrent. Il fait encore froid, la rosée brille même en plein après midi.

L'Autre est là, habillé en noir ; il lui sourit, et Il lui répond imperceptiblement. Ça fait longtemps que cela a commencé. Ils retournent à leur travail, le sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, l'autre s'en va, comme à regret : il doit faire cours. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot ; ça viendra.


	2. Eté

**Été**

Il fait chaud. il est allongé, près du lac ; le soleil brûle l'herbe, brûle sa peau, entoure d'une auréole dorée la silhouette noire qui arrive. Il bondit instantanément, se dresse, sourit timidement, ils s'approchent, puis s'embrassent, c'est le début. S'oublient, se perdent, tous les jours dans le ciel bleu.

Un an. Deux ans, trois ans.

Il l'aime. Il l'aime aussi. Ils n'y prennent pas garde.

Lorsqu'il fait beau, ils sortent. Le ciel bleu illumine l'été de leur vie. Le soleil dore l'herbe verte émeraude, passe à travers les feuillages, en fait de la dentelle. L'eau court sur les rochers, transparente ; il n'y a personne. La terre embaume, les fleurs se tournent vers eux lorsqu'ils passent, tellement leur beauté est grande. Ils se couchent entre les arbres, rien se semble pouvoir changer leur vie qui paraît éternelle. En tout cas, ce sont des éternités qui passent dans leurs regards où les mots semblent ne rien vouloir dire. Le soir, ils rentrent, ils voient la maison apparaître plus sombre, en contre-jour d'un soleil de sang qui se perce et répand sa substance sur tout l'horizon, il sont entourés de cette barrière rouge et protectrice, à part là, derrière, mais ils ne le voient pas.

Car derrière, la nuit à commencé à tomber, elle gagne, elle rampe sur l'herbe qui se rétrécit, eux, ils courent, ils ne voient rien.

Il ne semble pas y avoir de limite. Pourtant...


	3. Automne

**Automne**

Ils sont toujours seuls, tous les deux, mais elles se sont immiscées dans leur vie.

Elles arrivent, tous les jours, tout le temps.

Il ouvre le courrier, elle est là, seule, verte et arrogante ; elle le somme d'y aller, il pleure, il ne veut pas qu'Il parte. Une bourrasque de vent accompagnée de quelques feuilles mortes la lui arrache des mains, mais il reste là, immobile, la main serrant toujours quelque chose d'invisible. Il rentre, l'embrasse, pleure ; l'autre ne pleure pas, il sourit.

- C'est normal, lui dit-il. Je dois y aller. J'ai fait du mal. Ils ont raison.

Celui-là n'y va pas, bien qu'il le veuille ; l'autre, le jeune, l'en empêche.

Ils sont trois à venir. Présentant leur carte, telle la police ; ils lui arrachent, Il sourit, mais lui, il pleure, son ventre semble vouloir partir avec Lui. Comme si l'on coupait le lien invisible qui les avait reliés, dans le brouillard de ses larmes, il le voit, Il sourit, agite la main, Il pleure, cette fois, comme pour lui faire plaisir, à moins qu'Il ne s'abandonne pour la première fois à des larmes.

Dehors, quelques minutes après que son âme ait été déchirée, accompagnée de la chute des feuilles brunes, une petite bruine commence à tomber, rappelant les larmes qu'Il a versées. Comme un message lui disant qu'il serait toujours là, même après cela.


	4. Hiver

**Hiver**

Ambiance chaude. Bruit d'une soufflerie.

Son haleine dessine de la buée sur la vitre. Il retient son souffle pour que le cercle de vapeur d'eau disparaisse complètement. Il respire par la bouche.

Le neige, couverture blanche, recouvre tout, cache tout, telle la couverture noire de celui à qui il avait voué sa vie, jadis. La pureté comme le mal peuvent cacher la vérité.

Sa main sur l'accoudoir de la portière, il frotte son index au tissu dans un lent mouvement inconscient. Une ambulance passe très vite à côté du taxi, se démarquant du bourdonnement continuel de la circulation, et il sent le vent faire légèrement bouger la voiture. La sirène s'éloigne et le bruit dégénère progressivement, son gyrophare dessinant des reflets bleutés sur le verre des fenêtres. Bientôt, il ne l'entend plus. Il ferme les yeux.

Le conducteur du taxi est revenu. Il ferme vite la porte avant de s'asseoir et de régler son compteur, mais Harry a senti le vent glacé courir sur sa peau. Il frissonne.

- Vous allez où, M'sieur ?

- Godric's Hollow, répond-il d'un voix blanche.

Le taxi démarre et se fond dans la circulation embourbée du samedi soir. Les voitures passent, klaxonnent, s'arrêtent. Sur la route, la neige est sale.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps dura le trajet. Il ne dit pas un mot au conducteur, juste un vague « merci » tout en lui tendant la monnaie.

C'est un homme vieux qui marche sur le trottoir, le col remonté jusqu'aux épaules, voûté, au plein milieu d'une tempête de neige. Son imperméable beige se fond progressivement dans la blancheur du paysage au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers les grilles noires. Il pousse le battant du portail et avance. Ses pas ne font plus crisser les graviers recouverts de neige.

Elles sont toutes là, noires, hautes, sombres. Elle est là, blanche, basse, mais sa couleur ne se remarque pas car la neige la remplace. À l'abri des bourrasques de vent, seule, l'inscription _Severus Snape_ survit.

( Je ne sais pas si c'est important de le dire, mais une drôle de coïncidence est dans ce quatrième chapitre. Il fait exactement trente-sept lignes, ce qui est l'âge de Severus Snape à sa mort dans le livre. Voilà, ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès, je crois que si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Une pensée en plus pour toi, Severus. On t'aime. )


End file.
